


A Lunar Eclipse

by Schadenfreude



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Darkfic, F/M, Non-con/dub-con, Rough Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreude/pseuds/Schadenfreude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The mortal Moone hath her  eclipse indur'd</i> - William Shakespeare, sonnet 107</p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Luna offers herself to the beast  within to save other students and Remus himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lunar Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting up a few of my old fics I found from a few years ago. The fandoms will chop around a bit tip I get back into the new stuff which will be all Sherlock or rpf.  

  

Angst, Darkfic, Drama 

Rating: R

Time Period: Voldemort's Second  War 

Warnings: Angst, Chan, Dub-Con,  Graphic Violence, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Con, Rape, Strong Sexual Content,  Underage _Disclaimer: I do not own Remus, Luna, Harry or any other Potterverse characters. Except in my dreams. And oh boy do I have fun with them there!_

 

Luna's feet dragged with each  step as she slowly headed for Remus' office.   Her stomach felt like a blibbering humdinger had curled up and died  in it.  

Headed for the Quidditch  pitch, Harry passed Luna in the hall. He was in a hurry, already having  missed at least 10 minutes of practice. Slowing, turning, but not stopping  completely, he called "Heya, Luna, how are you?"  

Drawn from her musings, she looked  at Harry, her eyes taking a moment to focus on one of the best friends  she'd possibly ever known, not that that was saying much. She  replied, "Oh hi Harry." _STOP ME, SAVE ME, HELP ME_ "I'm  good thanks," _OPEN YOUR EYES, LOOK AT ME, SEE ME, SEE MY LIFE,  SEE WHAT I DO SEE WHO I AM SEE ME JUST LOOK AND SEE_ "yourself?"  

"Good thanks, Luna, but  I'm running sooo late for Quidditch  practice! See you at dinner tonight, yeah?"  

Too late. "Sure thing Harry.  Have fun at practice, and watch out for wrackspurts.  I hear they're feisty this season."   Silently laughing to herself, she watched  as Harry shot her a quizzical look before sprinting down the hall _.  He doesn't get the joke, none of them do. The wrackspurts and nargles  are the joke, them believing me is the joke, my life is the joke...  I am the joke. He doesn't get it_ _;_ _none of them get it. They won't look, can't see enough to understand._   As kind as Harry was he would never understand.  

Luna sighed deeply and turned  back, willing her feet once again towards Professor Lupin's office.  

On his way to the pitch, a momentary  thought flickered across Harry's mind that Luna's wan smile seemed sad  beyond her years. Luna sad? No. She was blissfully happy in her own  world. Not sad. Harry shook his head. He would never understand Luna.   
    
  

oOo   
   

Knocking gently at Remus' office  door, Luna waited just a moment before softly pushing the door open.   Remus sat at his desk. As Luna entered her breath hitched at the sight  before her. At the end of a long day Remus was sitting at his desk,  his tie loosened, his coat unbuttoned, his robes hanging open, a glass  of firewhiskey in his hand. He really was a beautiful man. She wished  that things could be different. Maybe in another life.  

He knew she was there but still  his eyes remained staring at the wall. His eyes... so sad....  

Slowly he turned those eyes to  Luna, looking at her, looking through her.  Luna's own eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she felt the misery Remus  struggled so hard to contain.  

"Why have you come back?"  

"Because I wanted to."  

"That’s a lie."  

The one person who could see  her lies. Who could see past the façade?  Why did it have to be like this?   "Because you needed me to."  

"Luna..."  

"Remus, please. We've been  through this."  

"But it's too unfair...  to expect you to give this... for me to take this from you. You are  a good person, Luna, you don't deserve this"  

At those words, the tears that  had been threatening to spill finally did. Three lonely drops raced  down Luna's pale cheeks.  It WASN'T fair! That the one person who  could see her value couldn't love her. That his own guilt kept him so  far from her emotionally that she physically felt cold. So alone and  so cold that every touch hurt.  

"It's not like you have  much choice, Professor."  

"Surely there MUST be another  way! I could..."  

"Absolutely. You could fight  the urges. You could convince yourself that you can win. You could teach  classes full of nubile young bodies, pretending that the beast within  you doesn't want to tear their clothes off, claiming their young flesh  as his."  Luna rounded the desk until she was standing next  to Remus' hunched form. "You can convince yourself that you are  strong enough, telling yourself you will win out, you MUST win out.  And I'm sure that will work perfectly well. No one will know, just as  no one ever has that the beast within is screaming in your mind, howling  for flesh as you pass just that little too close to us, as your hand  touches ours while showing us the correct way to hold the wand. You  will suffer immensely and no one will know. It is your curse to bear.  Until you lose. Until one of us comes back after class to ask the best  way to defend against a heliopath, and the beast wins." _TEARING  CLAIMING TAKING_ "How many students are you going to let him  hurt, Remus?" _It’s too late for me_.  

"Oh of all the gods Luna!"  Remus' voice was choked with tears. "How could I  ever have hurt you?"  

Sitting in the chair opposite  Professor Lupin, Luna stared quietly at her own hands turned palm upwards  in the lap of her folded legs.   Addressing those hands, her voice barely more than a whisper "You  haven't. He has...”  

A choked sob escaped Remus' lips.  

Luna ached.  She wished  there was a way to ease his pain. She had to do this. She couldn't let  the beast hurt another student. They laughed at her, true. They treated  her with contempt but it wasn't their fault. They didn't know. No one  knew. How could they?  

She looked at Remus. His haunted  eyes were turned away again. Who knows what they saw. Horrors, Luna  guessed. She could almost see the images flit past his face. There...  Luna pushed against the wall, eyes wide with fear. And there... Luna  silently pleading, her shirt hanging open, torn, her skirt pushed up  around her hips. Perhaps there were older ones too. Past lovers becoming  frightful as the beast's passion surged, Remus losing control, no longer  there. The beast brutally taking them. The women screaming as his fingers  gripped them tighter, bruising their flesh. His nails tearing their  skin open, staining the sheets beneath them with their blood.  

How kind, gentle Remus must feel,  seeing his body causing such pain.   How could she make him understand she doesn't blame him? She knows.  He is just as much a victim as she. She wants to save him. As much as  she wants to save the other students from knowing this pain, she also  wishes there were a way to save him.  

That was why she was here. So  the guilt would spread no further.  

Luna was brought back from her  musings by the sound of cheering.   So the Quidditch match had begun then.  

Remus poured himself another  glass of firewhiskey. Swallowing it in one gulp. The bottle was half  empty. Luna noticed he no longer flinched as it burned its way down.  Surely so much at once was not healthy.  

Before he could refill his glass  again Luna walked over to him. She gently took the glass and set it  aside. Remus' eyes looked up to meet Luna's. Pleading. The ache within  grew stronger. Gently Luna placed her hand on the side of his face,  caressing. Almost imperceptibly, he leant into it. His eyes closed.  Luna leaned down and brushed her lips against his softly. As his mouth  welcomed hers she sighed. This was what made it all worthwhile. These  few moments she could share with Remus. Not the wolf but her sweet,  beautiful Remus. She eased herself onto his lap. His arms wrapped around  her and they sought solace within the kiss. Within each other.  

Luna curled up, trying to fold  herself into him. She felt safe. Yes, she knew what was to come. She  was no fool. It was inevitable. In this moment though, she felt safe.  This was Remus, and for a fleeting moment he could protect her from  the world. She tried to focus on this short time so it seemed to last  forever. Then she felt the tears on her cheek and knew they were not  hers. Her time was over. Now was the time for her to protect him.


End file.
